Comfortable
by QuinaLee
Summary: After Jasper and Alice break up, Jasper reminisces their love, wishing it was back again. As he spends time with his new girlfriend, he misses Alice more and more. Based off of the song Comfortable by John Mayer. One-shot. Human.


**Hello sea kittens :D**

**I've been wanting to write this one for a while. It's based off of John Mayer's song, Comfortable. LISTEN TO IT! It's amazing. I'm quite happy with how it turned out, but the ending isn't so great :/**

**Dedicated to whoever created ibuprofen, because without it, I would still be in bed, moaning and complaining about my headache XP**

**Oh well! Read it and weep. Just kidding. Read it and...love it? Yes. LOVE IT! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song. I only own my dreams of becoming a writer, a piano, a guitar and a flute. Yay me.**

* * *

Comfortable

My hair flopped annoyingly into my eyes as I sat with my chin on my knee. My arms were wrapped around the flannel of my pants. I was sick of waking up without you.

I wanted my love back.

---

_I just remembered that time at the market,_

_You snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart,_

_And rode down aisle five._

_---_

An exhausted smile lit my features as I recalled the day I fell in love with you.

-~-

What we were doing at the grocery store, I didn't know, but you had insisted on it.

You ran off to grab something as I pushed the cart down the snack aisle. I was deciding what to grab when a tap was placed on my shoulder.

I spun around to find myself melting in your chocolate eyes. You gave me a crooked smile before jumping into the cart. Your grace amazed me.

The laugh that ruptured from my chest couldn't be stopped as you watched me in anticipation.

You pushed your bottom lip out before saying, "Please?"

And who could have resisted it? Smiling, I shook my head at you before wrapping my fingers around the handle bar. Your expression turned triumphant before you got on your knees and gripped the front of the cart.

---

_You looked behind you to smile back at me,_

_Crashed into a rack full of magazines,_

_They asked us if we could leave._

---

I let my legs fly as I pushed you down aisle five. Your giggles met my ears before you turned around to flash me a gleaming smile. Being momentarily dazzled caused me to go too far. Before I could stop, we crashed into a magazine stand, tipping over the cart. You came tumbling out in fits of laughter. It was incredibly contagious.

Then, a tall man in a uniform approached us, and said in a stern voice, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are causing too much of a disruption."

I fought to contain the laughter as I saluted him and responded with a "Sorry," before standing to take your hand.

Once we were escorted from the building, I took you in my arms as you wrapped your legs around my waist. Our lips met, pressing hungrily against each other.

When we pulled away for breath, I found the courage to say it.

"I love you, Alice."

A gigantic smile slowly grew on your pink lips.

"I love you, too, Jasper," you fit in before our lips were once again met with the others'.

-~-

---

_Can't remember what went wrong last September,_

_Though I'm sure you would remind me,_

_If you had to._

---

The memory warmed me and I wiggled my toes. My mind swarmed about those precious moments I had with you until it hit that day.

I grabbed a pillow from behind me, throwing it as hard as I could across the room.

How could I have let you go? What went wrong?

I fell to my side and cried.

The next morning, I woke up to my two roommates jumping on the bed and screaming, "Jasper, get up!"

"But Jasper doesn't want to get up," I mumbled, "Jasper was having a great dream."

And I was. It was about you, of course, like every night. We were at the beach. You would squeal every time the water engulfed your bare feet. I just sat on the sand and watched you until you came bounding up to me, taking my hands in your small ones. A smile was plastered to my face, as I ran with you along the shore, only disappearing once I was so rudely woken up.

---

_I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to,_

_My friends all approve, say she's going to be good for you,_

_They throw me high fives._

---

"You have a date in an hour, Jazz," one of them told me, bringing me back to reality.

"Shit," I swore under my breath.

I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Through the closed door, I hear, "You need to get over her, bro. Sophie is so much better for you."

I laugh without humor. "That would be like saying Bella is completely wrong for you. She was my life, Edward, I can't get over that."

He was speechless. God only knows the zombie he would be without her.

Although they had stopped nagging me, I could still hear them whispering to each other as I stepped into the shower.

-~-

When I arrived at the diner, I found her sitting in the back corner. As I approached, a warm smile lit her cheeks. I forced one back, wishing she was you.

She stood to embrace me and give me a peck as I tried my hardest not to cringe away from her touch.

"Hey," she greeted breathlessly.

"Hi," I say back, taking my seat across from her on the two person table.

---

_She says the Bible is all that she reads,_

_And prefers that I not use profanities,_

_Your mouth was so dirty._

---

As we ate, we talked. The more I got to know her, the less I liked her. She just wasn't you.

All she read was the Bible; you would spend endless hours reading sci-fi and romance novels.

You loved classic rock and '90s pop; she listened to whatever her friends thought was cool.

She preferred a salad or chicken sandwich; you ate junk food and pizza.

You cuddled up next to me to watch old horror and action films; she insisted on seeing a chick flick.

She was against all swear words, whatsoever; every other word out of your mouth was a profanity.

And I hated it. I want you back.

---

_Life of the party,_

_And she swears that she's artsy,_

_But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane._

---

After lunch we went to the museum. All I could think about was when I took you here, holding you as we stood before each work of art.

She gripped my hand protectively, telling me she would be famous one day. I smiled, remembering the look on your face as you concentrated on your latest painting.

No one could compare to you.

---

_She thinks I can't see that smile that she's faking,_

_And poses for pictures that aren't being taken,_

_I loved you, grey sweatpants, no make-up, so perfect._

---

I awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. After getting my hopes up that you were next to me, I was disappointed to find her. Thank God we were clothed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. "Good morning."

"'Morning," I responded, a hint of my southern accent showing.

She pushed herself up to my lips before swinging out of bed and heading to the bathroom. For lack of anything better to do, I followed her.

She looked ridiculous, attempting to pose in a sexy fashion as she dressed. Her lips pulled up into a smile at my reflection in the mirror. It was stressed, and somehow I was pretty sure she knew about you.

As I watched her put on her make-up, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you looked without it.

She was wearing an outfit that was probably supposed to get my attention, but all I wanted was to see you pulling on a pair of my sweatpants. They were always way too big on you, but you never cared. The legs were rolled over several times and the waist band was tied as tight as it could go, but you were...perfect.

With my eyes closed, a small smile twitched on my lips as I thought of you. She noticed, of course.

"Jasper?" I opened my eyes to see the sadness in hers. "Can we talk?"

I nodded as she pulled me to the couch.

"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" she asked, although it wasn't exactly a question.

I looked up at her eyes, surprised she was able to just come out and say it. "Yeah," I finally responded.

"I understand," she told me sadly, and I believed her entirely.

"You do?"

She nodded. "His name was Kyle. We were going to get married," she confessed, reaching into her shirt to pull out her necklace. On the simple silver chain, hung a beautiful engagement ring, next to a cross.

"What happened?" I whispered once I got over the slight shock.

"He was sent to Iraq to serve in the war." She raised her hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "And went missing three months ago."

I hugged her, telling her how sorry I was. I suddenly felt horrible for not giving her a chance.

She sniffed before saying quietly, "Jasper, you need to be with her."

I was speechless. Did she really just say that?

"W-what?" I stammered out of shock.

"You need to have the happy ending that I don't get. I want you to be happy."

I stared at her, not sure how to react. After a couple minutes I finally said, "Thank you."

"Go get her, Jasper."

I gave her one last hug before leaving the apartment in search of my love.

---

_Our love was comfortable,_

_And so broken in,_

_She's perfect, so flawless,_

_I'm not impressed, I want you back._

**How was it? Was it as great as Last Kiss? I know it's definitely better than Lips of an Angel. And if you haven't read either of those, read them! You don't have to read LOA, because I kind of failed on that one...but LK is way worth it :D**

**Review and I'll love you forever.**

**If you can think of any songs that would be perfect for a one-shot, let me know. I'm always excited to write :D**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**

* * *


End file.
